


I Needn’t Think

by MiniTrainal



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: :(, F/F, F/M, First work im sorry, How Do I Tag, Other, Rainbow Six Seige, Romance, This is terrible, gender neutral reader, spooky wife cry, ur so smol and she scarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniTrainal/pseuds/MiniTrainal
Summary: Pillow talk bettween Tiana and her longtime lover





	I Needn’t Think

**Author's Note:**

> Loved Ones Taken Before Their Work Is Done.

“Hola viejo dime cómo estás  
Los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar  
Y no quiero que te pienses   
Que me olvidado de ti  
Yo por mi parte no me puedo quejar  
Trabajando como siempre igual  
Aunque confieso que en mi vida   
Hay mucha soledad” You softly sang into your girlfriends hair. She sighed and clinging closer to your body heat.

“Keep singing meu amante” She calmly whispered into your neck

“En el fondo tu y yo somos casi igual  
Y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar  
Quizás la vida nos separe cada día más  
Quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad  
Quizás tu buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar  
Quizás que gracias a la vida yo te quiero más” You continued. As your singing slowly came to a stop. You looked and stared at the dark haired brunette. She looked back and frowned with her usual intimidating tone

“What are you staring at?” She huffed out. Your heart sped up. It felt like a weight had been dropped on your chest. For some reason your brain stoped momentarily and you blurted out

“Marry me Tia..” You said in a haze. For the first time in a long while she looked taken aback. 

“What?” She propped herself up on an elbow. She covered her bare chest with the blankets. You looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek.

“Marry me. Please. I know im not brave, strong nor smart but i love you” You begged. She showed no response, she was frozen

“Please” Your voice cracked. You could practically hear the gears in her head turning. She slowly sat up, still holding the blanket to her chest. She let out a shaky breath

“I need to leave” She finally said. Your heart dropped.

“Tiana please” You rasped

“I’ll contact you later (Y/n)” She went to stand but you quickly grabbed her wrist.

“Tia stop!” You said forcefully. She looked at you, shocked, you were never very loud or bold. She turned to face you again.

“This isn’t something you can just ignore” You sighed. Tiana looked at her fingers, twiddling her thumbs. You hesitated and softly grabbed her hands.

“If you don’t love me, and don’t want to be with me thats fine..im ok with that. But i need you to say it” You sighed and continued. You were almost on the verge of sobbing

“Say you don’t love me, say you don’t want to be with me, that you don’t want to marry me..” Tears dripped down your face. You leaned into her chest. She raked her hand through your (h/c) hair gently. 

“I...” She started. It took several moments for her to calm down her exceedingly quick heart rate

“I cant say it..” She said with a weak chuckle. You looked up. Hope filtering your eyes.

“Tell me what you want Taina Pereira..and i will do anything in my power to make it so..” You gently kissed the side of her mouth. She chuckled and pushed your chest. You took the signal and moved back a tad. She nodded

“I want you..i want us, but my job puts us in danger. I dont want to put you in harms way..I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you” She said pain coating her voice. You weakly smiled

“Its better to be together if something happened..then apart..”

 

——

 

Tiana rememberd the faint and distant memory as she waited into the cold hospital lobby. You had been shot during dinner with her. You had been going over notes from your latest report, info that could destroy a man reputation in a snap. So when you stopped speaking, and she saw the blood trail down your chest. Tiana felt her heart break all over again. 

Her closest teamates and friends sat near her, trying to comfrot woman. The room practically went so quiet a pen click could be heard from the other side of the hospital. The doctor sighed and pulled away his mask. He looked her in the eye. He began saying to words that destroyed Tianas entire world in a matter of seconds.

“Im sorry Ms.Pereira. But the wound was to fatal and we couldn’t stop the bleeding. (Y/n) (L/n) is gone”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my Tumblr. Its HappyNerdSadNerd. Hope you liked it. Uh, Later mi amigos


End file.
